Les Mis Filks
by Zara
Summary: Filks on songs from Les Miserables, the musical
1. What Have I Done?

****

What Have I Done?

As sung by Vader, on his redemption

What have I done?

Oh Master, what have I done?

Become a Sith in the night,

Become just one of the scum?

And have I fallen so far,

And is the hour so late

That nothing remains but the cry of my hate,

The cries in the dark that nobody hears,

Here where I stand at the turning of the years?

If there's another way to go

I missed it twenty long years ago

My life was a war with love for no other

You took me away and they slaughtered my mother

When they chained her and left her for dead

Without even a mouthful of bread

Yet why did I allow my son

To touch my heart and teach me love?

He came to me – why did he bother?

He gave me his trust

He called me "Father"

My life he claims for goodness now

Can such things be?

For I had come to hate the world

This world that turned to hating me

Take an eye for an eye!

Turn your heart into stone!

This is what I have lived for!

This is what I have known!

One word from him and I'd be back

Beneath the lash, upon the rack

Instead he offers me my freedom

I feel my shame inside me like a knife

He told me that I have a soul,

How does he know?

What spirit comes to move my life?

Is there another way to go?

I am reaching, but I fall

And the night is closing in

And I stare into the void

To the whirlpool of my sin

I'll escape now from the world

From the world of Darth Vader

Darth Vader is nothing now

My name is Anakin!


	2. Look Down

****

Look Down

As sung by the Jedi during the Vong era, except it's somewhat AU . . . anyway, you'll see when you read it . . . 

****

Jedi:

Look down and see the Jedi at your feet

Look down and show some mercy if you can

Look down and see

The Jedi of the street

Look down, look down,

Upon your fellow man!

****

Tionne:

How do you do? My name's Tionne.

These are my students. Here's our patch.

Not much to look at, all is gone

Nothing that you'd call up to scratch.

This is our school, our high society

Here in the slums of Tatooine

We live on crumbs of humble piety

Tough on the teeth, that's why we're lean!

Think you're poor?

Think you're free?

Follow me! Follow me!

****

Jedi

Look down and show some mercy if you can

Look down, look down, upon your fellow man

****

Random Tatooine mechanic:

What you think yer at?

Hanging round my shop?

If you're new around here, girl

You've got a lot to learn!

****

Jaina:

Listen you old bat...

Crazy Sithspawn glop...

'Least I give me customers

Their repairs in return!

****

Random Tatooine mechanic:

I know what you give!

Give 'em all the slip!

Steal all of their credits

To put on your own chip.

****

Kyp:

Leave the poor old guy,

Move it, Jaina.

He used to be no better

Till the noise got to his brain

****

Jedi:

When's it gonna end?

When we gonna live?

Something's gotta happen now or

Something's gonna give

It'll come, it'll come, it'll come

It'll come, it'll come, it'll come

****

Kyp:

Where the leaders of the land?

Where are the Sith who run this show?

****

Luke:

Only one being - and that's Leia

Speaks for us Jedi here below.

****

Jedi:

See our students fed

Help us in our shame

Something for a crust of bread

In Master Yoda's name

****

Valin Horn:

In Master Yoda's name.

****

Jedi:

In his name, in his name, in his name...

****

Luke:

Leia is ill and fading fast!

Won't last the week out, so they say.

****

Kyp:

With all the anger in the land

How long before the judgement day?

Before we cut the Sithspawn down to size?

Before the Jedi shall arise?

****************************************

A/N: Reviews appreciated! Let me know if I should write any more, or if these were horrible, or what – and tips on improving would be good, too!


	3. At the End of the Day

****

At the End of the Day

As sung by the stormtroopers stationed on Hoth

****

Troopers:

At the end of the day you're another day older

And on our salary always you're poor

It's a struggle it's a war

And there's nothing that anyone's giving

One more day standing about

What is it for?

One day less to be living!

At the end of the day you're another day colder

And the armor you're wearing don't keep out the chill

And our leaders marching past

They shoot at us if we're crying

And Lord Vader is coming on fast

Ready to kill

One day nearer to dying!

At the end of the day the Alliance is plotting

And whatever they're plotting it bodes us no good

Like the waves crash on the sand

Like a storm that'll break any second

There's a hunger in the land

There's a reckoning still to be reckoned and

We're the ones who'll have to pay

At the end of the day!

****

Stormtrooper Officer:

At the end of the day you get nothing for nothing

Sitting flat on your butt doesn't get you a cred!

****

Trooper 1:

There are children back at home

****

Troopers 1&2

And the children have got to be fed

****

Trooper 1:

And you're lucky to be in a job

****

Trooper 3:

And in a bed

****

Troopers:

And we're counting our blessings

****************************************

A/N: Any and all feedback appreciated! Constructive criticism especially.

Eridala – Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you liked the song!


	4. I Dreamed A Dream

**I Dreamed a Dream**

As sung by Padme Amidala, of Anakin Skywalker

**Padme****:**

There was a time when he was kind

When his voice was soft

And his words inviting

There was a time when love was blind

And the world was a song

And the song was exciting

There was a time

Then it all went wrong

I dreamed a dream in time gone by

When hope was high

And life worth living

I dreamed that love would never die

I dreamed the Force would be forgiving

Then I was young and unafraid

And dreams were made and used and wasted

There was no Emp'ror to be paid

No song unsung, no wine untasted

But the Sith Lords come at night

With their voices soft as thunder

As they tear your hope apart

And they turn your dream to shame

He slept a summer by my side

He filled my days with endless wonder

He took my loving in his stride

But he was gone when Sidious came

And still I dream he'll come to me

That we will live the years together

But there are dreams that cannot be

And there are storms we cannot weather

I had a dream my life would be

So different from this curse I'm living

So different now from what it seemed

Now he has killed the dream I dreamed.

*******************************************************************

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to get this up! Thanks to all who reviewed my previous songs, I hope you enjoy this one too!

As always, reviews, and especially constructive criticism, appreciated!

eris wannabe: That's cool! We never really sang the medley, but our marching band did do Les Miz as a show so we'd sing the songs on the band bus – hope your show went well!

LiterateSamwise: I never got to actually see Les Miz in the theatre, but I did see the TV special where they sang all the Les Miz songs, which is where I learned some of the tunes – others I got from marching band. Hope your show went well!

Minaker: Glad you enjoyed the songs! I love both Star Wars and Les Miz too (lol, well, obviously, since I'm doing the music from Les Miz as Star Wars music). Actually, I never actually saw Les Miz, but I've read enough about it to get a general idea of the plot – and the music is awesome! For both Star Wars and Les Miz, actually – John Williams has to be my favorite composer!


End file.
